dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chiaotzu
| JapName=餃子| RomName=Chaozu| AniName=Chiaotzu| MangaName=Chaozu| CanonTo=Manga| AltName=Chaoz Jiaozi Chiao-tzu Emperor Chiaotzu (In Mystical Adventure)| FirstApp=Manga: "Return to the Tournament" Anime: "The Rampage of InoShikaCho"| Race=Human| Date of birth=Age 738| Date of death=Age 762 (revived) May 10th, Age 767 (Alternate timeline) Age 774 (revived)| Height=4'5" http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10196| Weight=72 lbs.| Allegiance=Crane School (before 749 Age - 753) Z Fighters (Warrior, 761 Age - 767, Supporter, 767 - 774 Age)| FamConnect= Future Chiaotzu (Alternate timeline counterpart) Ran Ran (Wife/Mystical Adventure only) Tien Shinhan ''(Best Friend) Master Shen (Former Mentor) Mercenary Tao (Former Mentor)Dragon Ball manga Vol. 14, p. 165, Goku states to Krillin that Mercenary Tao is the mentor of both Chiaotzu and Tien. Korin (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) King Kai (Mentor) Cell (Modified Clone)}} is a white-skinned, red-cheeked little human who is constant companions with Tien, his best friend. Just like Krillin, Chiaotzu does not have a visible nose. He is first introduced near the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga in the anime. Back when he was a Crane School student, he formed a rivalry with Turtle School student Krillin for a while in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Along with Tien, he quickly switches sides after seeing the folly of his master's teachings, and becomes a trusted ally and Z Fighter. He is a fairly quiet, but brave psychic martial artist who is willing to help out his friends whenever possible and is highly devoted to his training with Tien. Background Compared to other Dragon Ball characters, relatively little is revealed about Chiaotzu. It is known that he was a student along with Tien of Master Shen, and he specializes in skills that involve telepathy and Telekinesis. In the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Chiaotzu's history says that he is a member of a military family. In the movie Mystical Adventure, which shows an alternate version of most of the characters, Chiaotzu appears as the king of the Mifan Empire with Tien as his bodyguard. In the film, Chiaotzu is manipulated by Shen, who he believes is helping him reunite with his "wife", Ran Ran, who is revealed after the climax to be Chiaotzu's beloved doll. Although this is non-manga, at the end of the Frieza Saga, Chiaotzu is referred to as "Emperor Chiaotzu" by the narrator in the English anime (episode "Goku's Alive!!"). This was absent in the original Japanese anime and manga, however. Chiaotzu is a human who posseses a few different traits than most characters in the series, such as plain white skin and red cheeks. He is based on Chinese vampires, or the Kyonshi, as the similarities are displayed in both his appearance and also when Chiaotzu performs some of his attacks. Chiaotzu has also demonstrated an inability to quickly solve basic addition problems, or grasp some jokes. Despite being quiet and powerful, he also has a childish nature; mocking Krillin for shortcomings that Chiaotzu himself has when they first meet. Name Chiaotzu's Japanese name (餃子) is a pun on the Chinese food jiaozi (called gyoza in Japanese), in line with the tradition of naming various Dragon Ball characters after foods and other oddities. Besides that, in Chinese Folklore there are ghosts called Jiang Shi (僵屍 or 殭屍). They are described as having white skin, red cheeks, and wearing an outfit from the Qing Dynasty. These ghosts cannot walk, only hop, and they always keep their arms stretched out in front of them. These qualities are all referenced in Chiaotzu to some extent: when first encountered, Chiaotzu flies more often than walks and his attacks are executed by stretching his arms. Chiaotzu's outfit also looks very close to Qing one. History ''Dragon Ball'' Fortune Teller Baba Saga Chiaotzu is shown as Tien's partner-in-crime, traveling with him from different to village with the InoShikaCho, a naturally gentle beast who attacks villages Tien and Chiaotzu tell him to. Tien and Chiaotzu inevitably "save" the villages and collect huge rewards for the false services. Goku tries to expose them as frauds, but Tien convinces the villagers it is Goku who is ally of InoShikaCho. He is seen with Tien in the boat headed to the World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island. Tien Shinhan Saga .]] Chiaotzu is fully introduced to the series at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament during the Tien Shinhan Saga. He is a student of the Master Shen, who enters him along with Tien in order to represent the Crane School of martial arts and defeat the students of his rival, the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. At Tien’s request, Chiaotzu uses his mental powers to fix the ordering of the matches in the quarter-finals. Chiaotzu decides to put himself up against Krillin, who is representing Master Shen's rival Master Roshi's Turtle School, and whom he had been exchanging petty insults with since the start of the tournament. As the quarter-final match begins, Chiaotzu and Krillin battle at an even pace, until Krillin starts to edge him out of the ring. Noticing this, Chiaotzu levitates high into the air and begins firing multiple Dodon Rays at Krillin. After Tien informs Master Shen that his brother, Mercenary Tao, faced defeat at the hands of Turtle student Goku, Chiaotzu was ordered to kill Krillin at once by using a Super Dodon Blast. As Chiaotzu fires the Super Dodon Blast, Krillin manages to avoid the attack by leaping upwards into the sky. Following the aftermath of the Super Dodon Blast's explosion, Krillin then proceeds to hit Chiaotzu with a Kamehameha, hoping to land Chiaotzu out of bounds. However, Chiaotzu manages to recover from the attack and leviatates back into the tournament arena. After both Chiaotzu and Krillin land back into the arena, Chiaotzu unleashes his Telekinesis technique to attack Krillin’s internal organs. Whilst Chiaotzu has Krillin clutching his stomach in pain by the Telekenisis technique, Master Shen then telepathically orders him to slowly kill Krillin instead of tossing him out of bounds. Chiaotzu then proceeds to kick Krillin around the ring. Krillin soon figures out that Chiaotzu needs to have his palms spread out in order to continue with the attack. When Krillin asks Chiaotzu a math question, Chiaotzu needs to use his fingers to come up with the answer, which stops his Telekenisis technique from working each time he counts. The second time this happens, Chiaotzu is punched out of the arena after Krillin breakes free from the Telekenisis, thus causing Chiaotzu to lose the match via ring-out. During Tien’s match with Goku in the final round, Chiaotzu is ordered by Master Shen to use his psychic abilities to constantly paralyze Goku during the match. Eventually discovering this, Tien demands that Chiaotzu must stop since he wants a fair match. After Tien refuses to kill Goku and rejects the path of an assassin, an infuriated Master Shen orders Chiaotzu to kill both Tien and Goku. Chiaotzu refuses, as not only does he want to see how the tournament ends, but he also doesn't want to kill his best friend Tien, who is fighting at his best, even if his master orders it. The Crane Hermit then grabs Chiaotzu and threatens to kill him instead. Master Roshi puts an end to this by blasting Master Shen out of the stadium with a Kamehameha, thus saving Chiaotzu and allowing Tien and Goku to continue their match. After the match ends and Tien is declared the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Roshi offers to let Chiaotzu and Tien stay at the Kame House. Tien declines the offer, stating that he and Chiaotzu cannot follow the teachings of another, even if they have both betrayed their master. King Piccolo Saga The good mood is short-lived however, as Turtle student Krillin is unexpectedly killed while separated momentarily from the group. Along with his body there was note with the character (demon) on it. Master Roshi tells everyone that it represents an incredibly powerful Demon King, King Piccolo, who was sealed away inside an electric rice cooker centuries ago by Master Roshi's and Master Shen's old master by using the suicidal Evil Containment Wave technique, but is now apparently free again. On hearing this, Goku, still not fully recovered from his battle with Tien, rushes off to seek revenge. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Chiaotzu and Tien volunteer to help in anyway they can. They are informed of the seven Dragon Balls, which when collected summon Shenron, a mystical dragon that can grant any wish. Along with Master Roshi, they venture out on a desperate quest to retrieve them in order to have the Dragon revive Krillin. After finding several of them, their radar which tells them the Dragon Balls locations, shows them that the remaining ones are actually coming towards them, meaning King Piccolo is also seeking the Dragon Balls and is coming for theirs. Before King Piccolo can confront them, Master Roshi unexpectedly knocks Tien out and hides him in a cave. He then afterwards tells Chiaotzu that there has been a change of plans, and to refrain from jumping in the fight and to remain hidden, whatever happens. Master Roshi plans on using the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo, since Goku is thought to have already been killed. Chiaotzu, along with a semi-conscious Tien, can do nothing but witnesses Master Roshi's ultimately unsuccessful stand against the powerful Demon King. Afterwards, King Piccolo wastes no time joining the Dragon Balls together to summon Shenron and have his wish for eternal youth granted. To combat this, Chiaotzu is ordered desperately by Tien to quickly make a wish to destroy King Piccolo before the Demon King can make one himself. Chiaotzu appears from the shadows and attempts to change the wish, but he is quickly killed mid-sentence from a blast by King Piccolo, an act Tien can only watch. King Piccolo continues to make his wish and then destroys the Dragon afterwards, knowing it's the only thing that can stop him. After Goku manages to defeat King Piccolo, Chiaotzu was later wished back to life by Bulma and company, after Goku convinced Kami to bring Shenron back to life, thus reviving the Dragon Balls. Piccolo Jr. Saga Chiaotzu then trains with Tien, Yamcha and the newly resurrected Krillin until they are informed by Master Roshi that, to be able to compete with Goku, they are going to need to find better ways to train than are available at the Kame House. They all head to Korin's Tower and train with Korin before each going their own separate way. Three years after King Piccolo's defeat, Chiaotzu, along with Tien, Krillin and Yamcha, return to compete in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He, as well as the rest of the group, is rather surprised to see the now teenaged Goku and looks forward to the upcoming fights. When the lots are drawn up to determine the order of the fights, Chiaotzu carries out Tien’s request to manipulate the cards so that none of the group (Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Chiaotzu and Krillin) or Piccolo Jr. fight each other in the preliminaries. The early matches seem to be going as usual, with the group quickly dispatching their opponents. Tien then receives a horrible sense of something happening to Chiaotzu. He races to the scene and finds Chiaotzu heavily wounded and unconscious, his opponent turning out to be the now cybernetically-enhanced Mercenary Tao. Mercenary Tao explains that after his seeming death by Goku, he was rebuilt into the half-man half-machine before them, and had returned to take revenge on Tien and Chiaotzu for disgracing the Crane School, and Goku for defeating him before. Chiaotzu had suffered serious injuries, but was treated at the nearby hospital and later rejoined Tien and the others after Goku defeated Piccolo Jr.. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Vegeta Saga After learning that Goku sacrificed his life to defeat Raditz, Chiaotzu is summoned along with Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Yajirobe to train at Kami's Lookout for the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. After completing Kami's training, he then continues to train with Tien until the Saiyans arrive on Earth. As Tien and Chiaotzu make their way to the battlefield, Tien requests that Chiaotzu stays behind. Chiaotzu began insisting that he too has trained hard, thus earning his right to participate in the fight. Tien continues to pressure Chiaotzu into staying however Chiaotzu refuses and continues with Tien along to the battlefield. Both Chiaotzu and Tien arrive at the battlefield prior to the fight beginning, but just before Yamcha does. Despite the Z Fighters agreeing with Vegeta to challenge the Saibamen one at a time, Chiaotzu and Gohan don’t get their chance to take on any of the Saibamen. After Yamcha is killed by a self-destructing Saibaman, and the remaining Saibamen were destroyed by Krillin and Piccolo, Nappa decides to challenge the Z-Fighters himself. Whilst he powers himself up, Chiaotzu attempts to use his Telekinesis attack on Nappa, but he proves too strong for the attack to have any effect. As Nappa finishes powering up, he charges at Tien and proceeds to cut off his left arm. Chiaotzu is horrified, as he sees the mighty Saiyan brutally attacking his best friend before his eyes. After Krillin recovers from the aftershock of a huge energy attack from Nappa, he looks around in fear that Chaiotzu was taken out by the blast. Vegeta tells Nappa to look behind him, as Chiaotzu latches himself upon Nappa’s back, thus making himself a living bomb. The gigantic Saiyan struggles to remove him. After Chiaotzu telepathically says goodbye to Tien, he detonates and kills himself, in a hopeful attempt to save his friends. However, Nappa surprises the Z-Fighters by smugly reappearing from the smoke unfazed, and with a small amount of damage being done to him. Tien and Krillin are then left in anger at the fact that Chiaotzu’s attack didn't faze Nappa at all, and thus Chiaotzu’s suicide attack was in vain. Namek Saga Because of the influence of Kami, after he perished, Chiaotzu’s body was regenerated by Kami and was allowed to train on King Kai's Planet in the Other World as Goku did earlier. Joining him were the other warriors who also perished in the battle against the Saiyans: Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha. On King Kai's planet, King Kai tells Goku that they all crossed Snake Way in a far shorter time than he did, and that they all requested for tougher training than what Goku had received. Dragon Ball Z manga Vol. 06, p. 119, King Kai states to Goku that Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha all want tougher training than he had. Frieza Saga Chiaotzu, along with Tien and Yamcha, remains on King Kai's planet and learns of everyone's (Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Dende and Piccolo fused with Nail) mighty struggle with the evil tyrant Frieza on the Planet Namek. He is eventually wished back to life a second time along with Tien by a wish made to Porunga. After returning to Earth, Chiaotzu and Tien go into solitude, training in the mountains. Garlic Jr. Saga For reasons unexplained, both Chiaotzu and Tien do not make their appearances in this saga. It can be assumed however that they were both also possessed by the Black Water Mist, and also later changed back to their normal states by the Sacred Water like almost everybody else on Earth. Trunks Saga A year later, whilst Chiaotzu and Tien are training in the mountains, they are interrupted when they sense two powerful evil chis heading towards Earth. They then fly to the location of where the chis are coming from. Both Chiaotzu and Tien are surprised to find Vegeta (who was somewhat reformed during the crisis on Namek and now resides on Earth with Bulma) and the other Z Fighters who inform them that the ki they are detecting is Frieza, who somehow survived. When Frieza does land, he is quickly dispatched by an unknown mysterious youth (Future Trunks). Piccolo, overhearing the youth’s private conversation with Goku, tells everyone the warning that two incredibly powerful Androids will attack within three years. Androids Saga thumb|right|150px|Chiaotzu in the [[Android Saga of Dragon Ball Z.]] This is the main point where Chiaotzu makes a noticeably huge lack of appearance as the series progresses further. Chiaotzu now usually stays in the background, mostly training with Tien in the frozen northern wastes. In anime filler, he sometimes stays at the Kame House with Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong. After the three years had passed, the rest of the Z-Fighters appear to the location where the androids would soon show up. Tien tells the others that Chiaotzu did indeed train with him for the arrival of the androids, but thought it was best to leave him behind, as Tien felt he wouldn’t have been able to keep up with the battle. Imperfect Cell Saga Chiaotzu later reappears in what seems to be a training area, where he and Tien both sense Cell’s chi.Dragon Ball Z manga vol. 14, p. 180 Cell Games Saga Due to a possible request from Tien, Chiaotzu also does not appear at the Cell Games with the other Z-Fighters, or the fight against the Cell Juniors. Majin Buu Saga Whilst he makes a few more appearances in the manga, (and many more short ones in the anime), Chiaotzu loses a lot of his importance, like many of the original Z Fighters near the end of the series. He makes an appearance with Tien as their traveling in the mountains is interrupted when they both sense Goku transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 form.Dragon Ball Z manga Vol. 24, p. 25 Fusion Saga Chiaotzu later reappears alongside Tien whilst they're training in the mountains. Here, himself and Tien manage to evade being hit by Super Buu's Special Human Genocide Attack, which was used to exterminate the population of Earth. They then briefly examine the small craters left behind by Super Buu's attack. Kid Buu Saga He is killed along with Tien when Kid Buu blows up the earth, and is later wished back to life along with everyone else. Afterwards, he and Tien later give their energy to the Super Spirit Bomb along with everyone else on Earth, so that Goku can destroy Kid Buu. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Chiaotzu makes a cameo appearance with Tien in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision". Shadow Dragon Ball Saga He also makes another appearance in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, episode 64, "Until We Meet Again...". Here, he and Tien are training under a water fall as they watch Goku pass by with Shenron. Tien looked back and Chiaotzu was tearing up. Anime filler * Slightly younger versions of Chiaotzu and Tien are introduced a bit earlier at the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. Here, they are young con-artists who utilize a wild boar-like creature, InoShikaCho, to destroy towns. They then show up at the place and offer their services to "kill" the creature. Goku learns of this scheme and puts an end to it. * While searching for the Dragon Balls in the King Piccolo Saga, Chiaotzu, Tien and Master Roshi retrieve the first one from a greedy pirate bear. When they arrive at a near-vacated town, an ex-fighter Tien had defeated brutally several years ago, gives him the second ball after Tien begs for his forgiveness. They then locate the third ball in the Arctic from an icecap and the fourth ball from a mountainside. * On his way to train with Master Korin, Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin rescue a village from an active volcano. * Whilst training with Kami, Chiaotzu and the others enter the Pendulum Room, which allows them to virtually battle Saiyans from the past. * In the Namek saga, on King Kai's planet, Chiaotzu along with Yamcha and Tien, participate in a 3 versus 1 sparring match against Piccolo. * In the Frieza Saga, while training with King Kai, the recently killed members of the Ginyu Force show up on the planet, battling against Chiaotzu, Tien and Yamcha. They eventually beat them and send them flying back down to the depths of Hell. Chiaotzu himself takes on Guldo. * In the Androids saga, Chiaotzu is shown staying at the Kame House with Oolong and Master Roshi, where they are visited by Krillin's ex-girlfriend Maron. He is also shown as being a cook, as he makes soup for Oolong and Master Roshi. He also helps Yamcha get rid of the water that's flooding the house, which is being caused by the shockwaves Semi-Perfect Cell emits whilst transforming into Perfect Cell.Dragon Ball Z episode 145/160, "Cell is Complete" * At the end of the Kid Buu Saga, he goes to a party at Bulma's house. Movie Appearances * Mystical Adventure * The Tree of Might * Bojack Unbound * The History of Trunks Video games Chiaotzu is a playable character in the games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast . He is also in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. Chiaotzu is also a playable character and a boss in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Chiaotzu also appears as a one-line character in cutscenes for some Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3.'' Special abilities ;Mimicry :Both Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan have shown the ability to copy moves after seeing them only once. Tien states this after using his Kamehameha after copying it from Yamcha. Chiaotzu uses it to copy the Saibaman self destruct technique and used it on Nappa. ;''Ki'' Blast :The most basic form of energy wave. ;Levitate :This is the ability to fly using one's ki. Chiaotzu appears to have no trouble controlling his energy and is able to float in the air for longer periods of time than most others. ;Telepathy :Chiaotzu can speak with his targets mentally. ;Psychokinesis :Chiaotzu can manipulate objects in his environment through mental power. He uses this technique at Tien's request to rearrange the number tags at the 22nd and 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai tournaments in order to study their opponent's fighting styles. ;Telekinesis :This is a technique Chiaotzu uses on opponents that are not too strong for him to control, and also for training with sparring partners. The effects on opponents include paralysis, and also directly attacking their internal organs, as revealed in both the manga and the anime. ;Dodon Ray :One of the best techniques of Master Shen (master of Tien and Chiaotzu). It is a powerful energy beam shot from the index finger that is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha. ;Super Dodon Blast :This technique is a more powerful version of the Dodon Ray, but requires the user to charge it up. Chiaotzu uses this in his match against Krillin after Master Shen orders him to kill Krillin during the match. ;Drill attack :Chiaotzu is able to spin rapidly and launch himself headfirst at his opponent. He uses this attack several times against Krillin in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Saga. This is an anime only move. ;After Image Technique :This is a technique that consists in disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. Chiaotzu is shown doing this technique along with Tien, Krillin and Yamcha whilst jogging through a forest on their long journey to Korin's Tower.Dragon Ball episode 130, "Goku's Doll" This technique is also used in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series. ;Psychic Rock Throw :Chiaotzu can use his psychic powers to unearth large rocks and launch them at his opponent. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series. ;Psychic Blast :Chiaotzu can convert his psychic power into energy by holding out his palms and forming a small bubble of ki. It is used to defeat Guldo in the anime. ;Self Destruction :A suicide attack where Chiaotzu makes himself a living bomb. He uses this technique on Nappa in a desperate attempt to kill him, but Nappa survives with little damage being done to him. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series it is his Ultimate Blast. ;Kamehameha :During his training with Kami, Chiaotzu also showed the ability to use a Kamehameha like blast, only it was pure white instead of blue and white, and was tossed like a kick ball rather than the usual Kamehameha stance. Major Battles *Chiaotzu vs Krillin *Chiaotzu vs King Piccolo *Chiaotzu vs Cyborg Mercenary Tao *Chiaotzu, Tien, Krillin & Yamcha vs Scarface & Shorty *Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan vs Nappa *Chiaotzu, Tien & Yamcha vs Piccolo *Chiaotzu vs Guldo *Chiaotzu & Tien vs Lakasei & Rasin (Movie 3) *Chiaotzu, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo & Yamcha vs Turles (Movie 3) Voice Actors *'Japanese Dub: '''Hiroko Emori *'Ocean Group Dub:' Cathy Weseluck *'FUNimation Dub: ' '''Monika Antonelli' (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and early video games); Brina Palencia (later video games and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *'Harmony Gold Dub:' Rebecca Forstadt (Movie 3) *'Latin American Dub: '''Patricia Acevedo *'Portuguese Dub: 'Cristina Cavalinhos Trivia * In the original Japanese versions of the manga and anime, Chiaotzu has a tendency to refer to Tien as "Ten-san", displaying both familiarity and respect. This habit was kept for the U.S. English version of the manga, but is somewhat downplayed in the U.S. anime dub, where his name is shortened to "Tien" and used in this manner by most every character although he sometimes refers to Tien as Mr Tien in the american dub. * In the alternate timeline, Chiaotzu is killed by the Androids. Whilst a scene of him being killed is not shown in the anime or The History of Trunks TV special, Future Trunks states in both the manga and anime that Chiaotzu did indeed fight against the androids with the other remaining Z-Fighters and had been killed alongside them. * Interestingly, despite Mystical Adventure being non-manga, the Narrator actually referred to him as "The Young Emperor Chiaotzu" when he was revived in Goku's Alive!!. * Chiaotzu's seeming agelessness may stem from his design being based on a jiang shi. Although it is uncertain if Chiaotzu explicitly is a jiang shi, this would account for him not aging, his physical appearance, and his outfit in ''Dragon Ball. * Chiaotzu is one of the most notable characters who does not appear in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! this is because Tien Shinhan's seiyu died, although this can also easily be explained by Chiaotzu and Tien's reclusive nature. However they were included in the manga adaptaion * Chiaotzu has a single, wiry hair on his head, only seen after he removes his hat. *He enjoys eating tenshindon (Tien Shinhan was named after this dish) *If one uses Chiaotzu against Android 19 in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, he will have special dialogue with 19, who accuses Chiaotzu of copying his looks. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Former Villains Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists